A Sweet Surprise
by NarutoJournal
Summary: Naruto goes out for a late night snack to cheer himself up when he finds his favourite place closed. He decides to go to a bakery across the street, and finds a young kunoichi. Is it just the icing or is something else sweet? ;D Sorry I'm retarded. Haha. Rated T for now, M later.


**A/N: Okay so it is now 3:00 a.m. and I wrote this whole thing in one sitting. It may not be the best, but I suppose that I am pretty happy with it. I apologize for any misused Japanese words, I threw a couple in there but I felt like it was obvious what they meant, and I hope I used them correctly. Naruto and Hinata may be a bit OOC but that's because I didn't want to make Hinata some boring little weakling like many people do. Also just pretend that the villagers kinda got over Naruto after a few months. THANKS. d: Pleaaaase read and review! Reviews make me update a lot faster because I have motivation. Thank you so much! :) I hope you enjoy!**

Naruto silently took a seat on his small bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He had spent the whole day laughing and smiling and being himself. But secretly he was dying inside. The sun had already gone down, and the village had resided into a calm tranquility that could only be found in Konoha during the night. Moonlight trickled in through the blinds and glimmered on the tears which were rolling down his cheeks.

The day had not been a good one. Not only had Sakura been aggressive, which was to be expected, but the bulk of the villagers had been as well. They spat insults at him. They called him a monster, treating him like dirt. He had long since his childhood learned that he shouldn't show that those things hurt. But they did, more than he would ever let on. He used to try and tell himself that he didn't believe them, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Was he really as ugly as they treated him? Maybe he was a demon.

He was sick of being alone. Tired of the solitude that so many wished for without knowing what it really meant. He would do anything to have parents, or even just a sibling or relative of some sort. Just one would make a world of difference.

He thought of Pervy Sage. He gave everything for this village and look where that had gotten him. Naruto wondered if his dream of becoming Hokage was really worth it all. He missed Jiraiya. Not in the way that he missed his parents, since they had never been there in the first place. That was more of a gap in his life that would never be filled. It was different with Jiraiya. He had memories with him. He had things to look back on, adventures to make him nostalgic. He could long to see him again, since he had before. He had loved Pervy Sage the way a son loves his Father. _'At least I had a Father figure for a while…' _Naruto thought. _'Does anyone care about me anymore, now that my fifteen minutes of fame are over?'_

"God, what am I doing?" He asked himself, wiping his face. "I'm so damn pathetic. Look at me. Ughh." He groaned and wiped his moist hands on his black pants, standing up.

'_I know; I'll go get some ramen. That always cheers me up!' _

A cool breeze flowed through his hair while he walked along the dirt path, his shoes making scuff sounds every now and again as a result of his lazy steps. Typically he would have been rushing to get to Ichiraku's, his stomach growling and ready to devour some piping hot noodles. But tonight he was serene, casually strolling among the few people who were bustling along the streets at this time of evening.

When he arrived at his destination he found that it was closed. '_Of course it's closed! How could I not think of that?! Then again I've never tried to come here so late before now…'_

A discouraged Naruto turned to head home until he caught sight of a brightly lit shop.

"Yumi's Bakery, eh?" Naruto rubbed his chin, pondering. As his stomach roared, he decided it may be a good idea to still get a bite to eat. '_I don't really like sweets, though…'_

The petite silver bell sang as he opened the door and took a step in. The scent of cake, icing, and cinnamon hit his nose immediately. Regularly such a thing would make him cringe and wrinkle his nose in disgust, but in this shop it actually smelled rather appetizing.

"Ohaiyo!" A woman, who Naruto guessed was the shop owner, waved at him with a bright smile. She had shoulder-length brunette hair and scattered freckles across her skin.

"Ohaiyo." Naruto said politely.

"Welcome to my shop. Could I get anything started for you?" Her voice reminded him of Anko's.

"Not yet, thanks. I'm just gonna take a look for now."

"No problem." She turned away and headed for the back before saying over her shoulder, "Just give me a shout when you figure out what you'd like!"

"Alright thanks." Naruto cleared his throat quietly, gazing at the assorted pastries displayed in the window in front of which he stood.

'_I think I'll get the banana split muffin… No, no, the slice of red velvet cake! Wait, no there's a brownie! Ughh am I ever gonna figure something out?'_

"N..Naruto-kun?" A soft familiar voice filled his ears. When he turned around he saw the one person he'd been avoiding the most. He inwardly groaned. He didn't know how to reply to her confession; he didn't even know how he felt. He supposed he really did need to just talk to her about it and figure things out.

"Ohaiyo Hinata-chan." He smiled civilly.

"If…If you're having trouble choosing, I recommend the cinnamon rolls they are delightful." She spoke timidly, glancing up at him through her long, thick, and dark lashes.

"Oh!" He turned back toward the display case, searching for the cinnamon rolls.

"N..Naruto-kun." His eyes flicked back toward the young lady. "Th-they're not in the display case. They're on the menu right there, though." She pointed a shaky finger toward a chalkboard hung on the wall behind the counter and he followed the trail with his cerulean orbs. Sure enough, "Cinnamon rolls…$1.25" was exactly where she said it'd be.

"Are they out? Why would they not have any in the case?" He asked aloud.

"They k-keep them in the back in a heated container so that they stay warm."

"And gooey!" The woman returned with a sample. "Here, try a bite!"

Without further ado Naruto put the piece of roll into his mouth, tossing the toothpick into a garbage bin in the corner.

After chewing and swallowing the moist slice he gave his trademark smile. "Wow, Hinata-chan! That is good! You must come here a lot to know all of this."

She giggled quietly, which brought him out of his momentary ecstasy.

"Hm?"

She put her slender hand over her smooth lips, her short bursts of laughter growing more cheerful.

"Why are you laughing, Hinata-chan?" He grew uncomfortable, and shifted in his uneasiness.

"It's…It's just… You have a bit of frosting on your lips."

"Oh…" His eyes widened before he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face of the creamy substance, a slight blush stinging his cheeks. "Geez, Hinata-chan. I didn't know you made fun of people like that." He crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

Her lavender eyes broadened now as her hands rose in defense. "No, Naruto-kun! That wasn't it! It's just…I thought…" Her face flushed as she stared at the ground, habitually tapping her index fingers together out of nervousness.

When it was obvious that she wasn't going continue on her own, Naruto prompted her curiously. "You thought what?"

"I only thought it was c-cute." Her voice squeaked adorably on the last word as she hid her eyes behind her bangs and her hands went to cover her face with the long sleeves which hung over them.

"Cute? Dattebayo?" Naruto grinned shyly and his cheeks turned pink. "Oh…Well sorry about that, then."

"It's alright." She smiled the same kind smile that was always on her face if she wasn't looking sad or disconcerted.

"So what are you doing out so late?"

The question caught her by surprise and it showed by the way that her body straightened itself quickly.

"I…Ano… I come here often. Every now and then it will be because I want to get out of my home. I don't want to stay there all the time or anything…"

Naruto could tell she wasn't saying as much as she could have about the situation, but that didn't stop the worker from saying it.

"Oh, shush, Hinata. It's because her Father is a strict man. I mean he doesn't show her any affection at all and treats her like a complete failure! She's living in her sister's shadow even though she's older, and it's obvious that her Father wishes she wasn't born so that Hanabi could be the Hyuga heiress. Neji's pretty rude, too. At least that's what she told me. Personally I think he's a hottie, but…" She licked the ice cream cone she'd been holding.

Hinata's face turned a bright crimson as she squeaked once more. "I-I didn't say that!"

Naruto watched her observantly.

"You have voiced many different occasions where Neji was a total ass. I'd say he's pretty rude to you."

"B-but… I never said he was rude…And I-I'm glad for Hanabi she is very successful and that is a great thing."

"Hinata stop being so nice." She wove a hand. "I'm Miyoko, by the way. Miyoko Yumi." She shook Naruto's hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

"Hey you too. And I know who you are; Hinata tal-"

"Miyoko-chan!" Hinata desperately intervened.

"Yeah, sweet-cheeks?"

"May I please speak to you in the back?"

"Sure, and since we're going there already we might as well fill Naruto's order. You're getting a cinnamon roll as she suggested, no?"

"Yeah that'll be great." Naruto replied, growing suspicious about what was going on.

"Miyoko-chan could I please ask something of you?" Hinata said when they turned the corner. Miyoko took a roll from the heater and stuck it in a small purple box.

"Sure, anything for you darling!" She grinned.

"Please…Don't say things like that in front of N-Naruto-kun… You know how I feel for him and so does he but I don't want to make things more uncomfortable than they already are. At the time that I confessed I did so with the thought that I was going to die, so I wasn't afraid to speak up. If I had known that I would live… I probably would not have told him."

"Oh! Of course, hun! I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again!" She ruffled Hinata's hair a bit and they returned with his cinnamon roll.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun. I should be leaving now." Hinata bowed swiftly and turned to head for the door.

"Wait, Hinata-chan! You should stay!" The thought of being alone again bothered him. "That is if you want to, I mean, if you wanted to be my company." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh…" She blushed, all of his attention focused on her. "Yes, of course I would be glad to keep you company." She took the seat across from him. Miyoko came by and dropped two cinnamon rolls off.

Hinata took out her money, handing enough for the two of them to Miyoko.

"No, no, sweetie, this one's on the house!" She patted the table.

"I-I couldn't let you do that!" She frowned.

"Don't fret. Without you this place would be out of business by now. We owe you a free snack every now and again."

"Alright, if you insist…Arigatou gozaimasu, Miyoko-chan." Hinata thanked her, unwrapping her cinnamon roll and tearing pieces off, beginning to nibble on it.

Naruto did the same since he'd never eaten a cinnamon roll before. When he thought about it he wasn't sure why he thought he hated sweets. He never really had any. Maybe that was why. When he was young, all of the other kids came back from lunch at home with desserts for an early-evening snack. He never once had any.

Naruto couldn't help but let his gaze drift toward Hinata as she ate. He knew it was rude to watch people eat but she did it so charmingly that he couldn't stop himself. He bit his lip as she unconsciously licked the creamy frosting from her fingers, then wiping her already clean lips onto a napkin. She sucked on her index finger which she used to tear off the pieces, and blushed obviously when they made eye contact. She became flustered and apologized profusely for the exchange.

What she didn't know was that Naruto had felt turned on at someone for the first time. Those wide, vulnerable eyes gawking up at him made him want to taint her innocence. He desired to own her; to make her his. '_What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ He wondered. '_I'm some kind of a sick freak!_'

"N-Naruto-kun?" He hesitantly met her eyes once more. There was that sadness again. The one that he hid outside of home, yet she wore so openly. Maybe that's how it was when you were shy. You could look sad and pass it off as nervousness. But not to him. No; he knew that look. He knew that pain in her eyes, for he had bore it so many times in his life that he had lost track. For just a second he felt like he knew _her_. Like he could be there for her, and help her through whatever it was that she needed assistance with. He didn't ever want to see that look on someone he cared for.

"Hai?" He asked.

"Would you like to leave now? Miyoko-chan is closing the shop for the night."

"Sure." He stood up, Hinata taking their trash to the bin before he could stop her. "Thanks, Hinata-chan."

"You're welcome."

"Sayounara, Miyoko-chan!" Hinata smiled.

"Sayounara, Hinata! You too, Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah Sayounara." He waved once. Hinata held the door open for him and he laughed, putting his hand on the door above her head.

"No way, Hinata-chan. That's the man's job."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, some rare playfulness showing through her normally shy demeanor, and she walked out ahead of him. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun."

They found a roof to sit on and began to talk. After a couple hours of casual chatting, they got into deeper conversation.

"So your situation at home sounds pretty bad." Naruto stated bluntly.

Hinata's face sunk, and her smile faded away as if it had never been there in the first place.

"I…It's not that bad, Naruto-kun. It's really not."

"It sounded sort of sad by the way Miyoko-chan put it."

"It's not as terrible as it seems…I've grown used to it."

'_That's what I tell people, too, Hinata.' _"You know if you ever need anyone to kick Neji's ass for you I'm here." He grinned.

"Naruto!" She let a short laugh escape before she covered her mouth. "He's not so bad anymore; he's grown to be much nicer."

'_She just called me Naruto… She didn't use honorifics'_ He smiled to himself. "Well good. Or I'd have to do something about it."

Hinata just shook her head, staring at the stars.

"Naruto-kun…"

He frowned. '_Well that ended fast.'_

"Hai?"

"I… I know that you're sad."

"What?!" He glanced toward her. "What do you mean?"

"I… I can tell, Naruto-kun. I always could. I saw you, ever since we were children I wanted to reach out and help you. But I was too shy. Back then my bodyguard would always get in the way. He told me to stay away from you, and I didn't want to but I had no choice. He followed me and stopped me every time I tried. I'm so sorry, I really am. I wish I could have been there for you and made things even just a little bit easier. I felt so terrible whenever I saw you swinging by yourself, I wanted to speak to you and be your friend… Every day I think about how much I regret not finding a way. I have always admired you and your courage, and your morals. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're my inspiration." She was blushing, but not as much as he would normally expect. "I…I meant everything I said that d-day…The one when you fought Pain. I do love you. I a-always will, and I have ever since I first saw you running from the crowd of people who were insulting you..."

"Hinata…" Naruto looked down at the roof gloomily.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. I don't expect anything from you. I can tell you really like Sakura-chan. I don't love you to get anything out of it. I just want you to be happy. And if being with Sakura-chan will make you happy then I can help you if you want. She really is pretty. To be honest, though, I don't l-like the way she treats you…" Hinata shamefacedly looked to the ground. She'd never said something like that about Sakura before. She couldn't deny that she was envious of her. The girl had everything she'd ever wanted. But she really did admire Sakura, and she was one of her favorite people. It just angered Hinata when Sakura would hit Naruto. She couldn't imagine doing such a thing.

Naruto looked her way again, disbelieving at first but then reading the sincerity in her eyes. He looked back at the shingles of the building they were seated on. "Hinata…" Tears rolled down his face for the second time that night. "You…You love me, don't you? You _really _love me…"

'_How could I forget? All this time I've been telling myself that no one cares when this kindhearted girl was right in front of me.'_

"Hai." She nodded firmly once, not a minute amount of doubt on her face.

He wiped his tears on his sleeve, but they kept coming. "You're not gonna try to win me over, or-or sabotage Sakura-chan? You just want to see me happy?"

"Hai. I want to see you genuinely happy. That's all that matters." She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Why would I try hurt Sakura-chan? She's very sweet to me."

Naruto closed his eyes again, clearing the salty drops from his orbs. He felt Hinata's cool fingers wipe them from his whiskered cheeks. Her hands were so soft that he just wanted to take them in his own and caress them along with the rest of her body.

"You don't t-think I'm a monster…?" Now he was the one stuttering.

"Of course not." She answered right away. "I never once thought that, Naruto-kun." She had a nostalgic smile on her face, thinking of all of the times she spent watching him. And now here she was, sitting right next to him, just like she'd always wanted. Well, not exactly what she wanted, she supposed, but close enough for her.

He looked her dead in the eye. "Not even after what happened when I fought Pain?"

She matched his regard. "No." She delicately got rid of the remaining tears. "I never did and I never would."

He shut his eyelids once more, leaning into her touch. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in you."

He looked her in the eyes, shocked, and then relaxed his face, thinking about how lovely it would be to have a wife like her someday. Touching him so intimately; as if he were fragile and hadn't been punched at least once every day since The Academy. Only thinking about his happiness and putting his life before her own. Not only to do that, but to prove it by nearly dying for him in an impossible battle. She had gone into it knowing she would die, he was fully aware of that. Anyone would be.

Plus the fact that her cooking was delicious would be an added bonus. He'd never had a home-cooked meal before, and he was sure that she would be the type to cook dinner every night and possibly even breakfast in the mornings. He grinned slightly at the thought.

He knew that she would never hit him, would never hurt him physically or emotionally.

"Were you crying because I made you sad?" Hinata's frown was the cutest he'd ever seen, and he couldn't help but scoff. Her lower lip poked out just enough and he could tell that she was biting the inside of it, her brow furrowed and her eyes like a puppy's.

"Of course not. I'm just so happy but I do feel kind of bad."

"Why would you feel bad?" She looked worrisome.

"Because I took so long to do this."

"It's okay Naruto-kun, as I said I didn't expe…" She paused for a second, the realization hitting her. "Wait… what do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

He grinned at her the whole time she spoke, obviously waiting for her to stop. When she did he leaned over, putting his arm around her shoulders and taking her trembling hand with his. He inclined until their lips met in the lightest and most chaste kiss possible. He felt the chill go down her back and his did the same. "Naruto. Just Naruto."

She openly gaped at him, her cheeks stained red for what he was sure would be the next hour.

"I hope that was good, I've never done that before so uhh…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly; grinning with a blush of his own to match.

"No, no! I mean- it was very good…I, um, never have, either…" She instinctively went to twiddle her fingers but one of her hands were interlocked with his, so she tugged on the hem of her sweater instead.

"So we were each other's first kiss." He beamed.

"Hai…I suppose we were. If you don't count Sasuke-kun." She beamed elatedly.

"Ehh that was gross, you aren't allowed to bring that up!" He glared playfully at her and she giggled.

"Hopefully this time it wasn't."

"Of course it wasn't." He went in for another, only this time he lingered a bit longer. They readjusted their lips a few times before he pulled away. She flushed even harder.

"You're prettier than her, you know."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Than Sakura."

"Oh! No! Doesn't everyone know her and Ino are tied for the prettiest girl in Konoha? A-at least that's what I've h-heard."

"In my mind you take first place hands down." He hugged her a bit closer to him.

She flushed even brighter, shaking her head modestly.

"You are beautiful, Hinata." She met his gorgeous blue eyes and wished he would kiss her again, and never stop.

He gave her a gentle peck on the forehead, which made her heart flutter more than it already had been.

"What would your Father say?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He'd probably be angry." Hinata said honestly, knowing what Naruto had meant.

"And you don't care?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Not one bit." She smiled. "He'll learn to love you. Everyone will. How could they not?"

"I don't think he'll be alright with me. He'll know I'm not good enough for you."

"What's with all this 'know' business?" She tapped his nose once, uncharacteristically. "He can _think_ you're not good enough for me all he wants, but he can't _know _something that's not a fact. Besides that, my Father doesn't v-value me as much as he acts like he does."

"Then I'll have to make up for it" Naruto gave a small smile, pressing his nose and forehead against hers.

"Good luck." She teased, looking to the sky. "Oh no, it's already sunrise!" She began to panic, standing quickly and trying to gather herself.

"You have to leave?" He frowned, the emptiness in his chest already beginning to return. When he was with her he forgot the feeling of it completely.

"I…" She glanced longingly at him. "Hai." She made the decision _not_ to get grounded for eight years. "My Father didn't know I went out in the first place. Sometime soon I will sneak out again and we c-can spend another night together."

"I'll hold you to that." Naruto promised, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants.

"Please do."

"At least let me walk you..?" He asked hopefully.

"It won't be a trouble?"

"Of course not, I want to. I wouldn't offer if I didn't."

"Well maybe you feel obliged…"

"I don't." He reassured her with a laugh.

"Then you can, if you sincerely want to."

"Alright then I will!" He rolled his eyes and then beamed, taking her hand and interlocking his fingers with hers. "You have tiny hands, Hinata."

She blushed. "I…Ano.. Is that bad?"

"No, it's cute!" He kissed the top of her head.

They headed to the Hyuga complex together, watching the colorful sunrise and hearing the birds chirp to life.

"Goodnight, Hinata. Or good morning. Whichever you prefer." He laughed.

"Either's fine. Goodnight or good morning to you, too." She smiled, and then she did what she'd imagined doing so many times. She pulled on his jacket with one hand, taking his face with the other, and then sliding the first hand around the back of his neck and she kissed him. They broke away after half a minute and both of their faces went red.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized.

"For what? That steamy hot kiss?" He winked at her. Her cheeks burned darker.

"Yeah, that…" He leaned down and kissed her again, pulling away then going back repeatedly. "Ugh I swear I could kiss you all day, I keep stopping but I decide to go back again." He laughed.

"I feel the same way." She smiled; the happiest that she'd ever been.

He unzipped his jacket, handing it to her. "Keep my jacket." His voice was gruff.

She took the soft fabric between her hands, holding it against her chest. "Why?"  
She tilted her head. He could tell that she was just curious; and not just asking because she didn't want it.

"Just 'cause." He kissed her one more time on the cheek then on the lips. "Meet me where we used to train whenever you wake up." He whispered in her ear. And then he was gone.

When she came into the building Neji was reading a book in his chair. He looked disheveled, which was a rarity for him, and had obviously not slept. Her face went blank from anticipation. He simply looked down at her, standing now.

"I wanted to make sure you made it home alright. I heard you sneak out because I'm a light sleeper. Let me know if you're going to do that sort of thing again, I'll help cover for you so you're not as obvious. I'm going to have a talk with Naruto, though. I don't particularly prefer him and I don't trust his motives. However if he makes you happy then I will acquire some kind of liking for him one way or another eventually. Just be careful. I don't want him getting you into trouble. Don't give yourself up too easily. Men get bored when that happens." His arms were crossed and his face held the usual analytical glare, though she could detect a minute smile tugging at his lips.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Neji-niisan. I love you." She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek before turning away. "I understand."

"Hn." He said in response, but she didn't see the smile that was plastered on his face. _'I love you too, Hinata.'_

A/N/N: Again, don't forget to review! ;) Thank you very much for reading! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
